A Master in Training
by Happii Haden
Summary: when I break free I swear I'm going to blow your ass up, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he still struggled after being tied to the bed. "ninja thread. Best invention in the world. Funny, Suna seems to make the best kind too" he smirked. SasoDroc SasoDrocDei


_**So Ive recently fallen in love with Kuroshitsuji ^^ and Drocell... XD I have a sick obsession with redheads and puppets =w=; **_

_** Anii ways, I figured this would actuallii be prettii hot. Maybe its just me, well yu guys tell me wat yu think**_

_** Warnings: Threesome! Sadicticness, bondage, and uhm...puppet sex...lots of puppet sex...XD Its all good**_

_** Disclaimer: Naruto **__**© Kishimoto & Kuroshitsuji © Toboso**_

__"And so I thought to myself: I must have him" a soft melodic voice said. "but how?" it questioned. The sound of bells chiming echoed throughout the store. "it seems someone has paid me a visit" the figure stood up and moved from his work shop to the front of the store.

There the figure saw a male. He had deep red hair and a long black cloak that went down to his ankles. He was looking at some of the dolls on a shelf. "I see you take a liking to them" he said. The stranger looked over at the figure. "are you the artist?"

His voice was deep yet, smooth. He also had beautiful brown eyes. His beauty could almost match the object of his desire. "why, yes." he took his hat off and bowed, "I made these lovely dolls" the other male smirked. "your name?"

"Drocell Keinz" his melodic voice said, placing his hat back upon his head. "and you are?" "Akasuna Sasori"

Drocell tilted his head to the side, "you are a foreigner?" the redhead scoffed, "you could say that" Sasori walked over to the male, the other now noticing he was shorter. "I'm not from this time period, you see. I was given a scroll containing secret information on a time travel jutsu"

"Time travel jutsu?" the other asked. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "well to put it in your terms. I was given a power, enabling me to go back in time. You could say I'm from the future" Drocell nodded, "in this future," he paused for a moment, "do you have a master?"

Sasori stared a bit before laughing. "of course not. For _I _am the master." Drocell was amazed. This man was a master? But he was so small and child like. Then again, so was the object he wanted. "if you are a master, then where is your butler?"the short redhead gave a slight confused expression, "butler? Ah, Kami. In my time, we don't have butlers per-se. There are some of wealth who have servants. In my case, I have a bratty partner."

"partner? You mean someone you share affections with?" Sasori chuckled, "you could say. Why do you ask so many questions?" Drocell sighed, "So I thought to myself: It is okey to be curious?" Sasori rose an eye brow, "you sure are strange"

"Strange? Humans are strange. So I thought to myself: I know I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears" Sasori nearly laughed again in amusement. "you think a lot to yourself, eh? Hm, mind talking off your glove?" Sasori said.

Drocell nodded and removed his glove, as asked. Sasori took his hand and grinned, "ah, my suspicions were correct" "suspicions?" the short redhead nodded, "you're a puppet as well" the puppet's eyes widened, "as well? You mean you are a puppet too?" Sasori nodded and unbuttoned his cloak, showing off his puppet chest. Drocell was shocked, "but I can not be a puppet. Master said I am hu-" "master?"

Sasori scoffed, "if anything. You should be the master." the other male titled his head, "you think so?" the small redhead buttoned his cloak back up and nodded, "of course." he heard a quiet thump and looked back at the other.

Drocell took his hat off once more, got on one knee, and bowed. "Akasuna Sasori, if the words you speak are true, please, show me. Show me how to become a master, such as yourself." Sasori smirked, "hm, show you how to become a master? Why? Why should I show you?"

The taller didn't look up, "please, I wish to no longer be a mere puppet to the one I call master. I want something more, but to obtain that," he paused, "I must become a master."

The puppet master chuckled, "oh so there is someone you have sets your sight on. But you fear your 'master' will not let you have them?" Drocell nodded. "hm...alright. I shall show you. But," Sasori paused and used his chakra strings to pull the puppet up to him. He grabbed his jaw and smirked, "I will be your master" Drocell nodded eagerly, an innocent smile gracing his lips. Sasori let go of him, did a few hand signs and the two puppets disappeared.

Drocell awoke in a dimly lighted room. "hm?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "glad to see you're awake, my puppet" Sasori said, his voice velvet. The other smiled at his presence. "is this your home?" the redhead nodded, "welcome to the future" he grinned. Drocell then noticed something was off, "I feel...what is this?" he asked, confused.

The redhead sat down on the bed, "you are probably feeling the heat from the blankets. While you were asleep, I used a ju-...a power to turn you into a human" Drocell went wide eyed and pulled the covers away to see his bare chest. "I am human? Was I not human before?" Sasori shook his head, "but that doesn't matter. Do you want me to show you how to be a master?"

Drocell nodded, "please, Master" the redhead grinned from ear to ear and licked his lips, "I like the sound of that" with that said, he grabbed Drocell's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. The sensation was new to the other. "never been kissed before?" Sasori mumbled against his lips. "no..."

Sasori pulled back and removed his cloak, revealing he too was now a human. Drocell stared in wonder. "see something you like?" Sasori teased, crawling back onto the bed, and on top of the other. "mm, my puppet. I hope you don't mind getting a few bruises here and there." the redhead grinned moving his face closer, "cause I know I can get a little" he kissed Drocell again, "rough"

This time as he kissed him, Drocell kissed back. "I thought to myself: I would not mind" the ginger mumbled. Sasori chuckled and kissed him harder, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Drocell gave a small gasp as Sasori bit his lip harder, making it bleed. The redhead took the chance to slip his tongue in.

Sasori gave a low chuckle and moved his tongue around in the other's mouth. "M-Master" Drocell moaned. The redhead thrust his tongue deeper into the warm cavern and let his hands wonder.

Drocell gave a quiet whimper and moved his hands up to Sasori's red hair. The redhead's hands traveled down his chest, to his lower abdomen.

"mm, I love your reaction down here" Sasori said, pulling away from the kiss and moved to his neck. The ginger gasped once more as he felt something being squeezed and rubbed. "ah~ M-Master. What is that?" he asked, confused. The redhead raised an eyebrow, "hm? You mean this?" he rubbed the male again. Drocell let out a moan, "y-yes"

Sasori chuckled and groped the bulge more, loving the sounds coming from his uke's mouth. "well my lovely puppet, this is a penis. It's natural for a male to have one. It is also natural to feel this pleasured pain" he grinned. The other beneath moaned and bucked into his hand. "my, my, look how hard you have gotten" the redhead gave it one last good grope before moving his hand away.

Drocell whimpered, "Master..." he panted, "why did you stop?" Sasori ran his fingers under the ginger's chin, "well, I am your master. I do require certain pleasures myself" he smiled, almost sweetly. "what do you mean?" The redhead chuckled and got on his knees. "sit up" Drocell did as he was told and came face to face with the puppet master's crotch.

Sasori grabbed the hem of pants and pushed them down, revealing he was not wearing any boxers. "I want you to take this into your pretty little mouth and suck it, kay?" Drocell nodded, "humans do this?" he asked grabbing the other's erection. The redhead stifled a grunt, "yeah"

"if Master says this is what humans do, then it must be true" with that said, Drocell took the hardened organ into his mouth and sucked. Sasori shivered and let out a content sigh. "mm, that's it" he said, placing a hand on Drocell's head, encouraging him to take more.

And more Drocell took. "fuck..." Sasori moaned lowly as the ginger swalloed around his throbbing erection. It had gotten to the point were the redhead was thrusting in the other's mouth. "a-ah...so closeee" he groaned, before coming inside the other's mouth.

Drocell gave a confused face and looked up at his master. "swallow it" Sasori stated. The puppet nodded and swallowed. "good boy" Sasori praised and pushed the male back down on the bed. "turn over" Drocell did as told and turned over, his ass in the air.

The redhead licked his lips and chuckled, "hm, since I assume you're a virgin, I will give you preparation. Only this once though" he kissed the ginger's neck. "th-thank you, Master" Sasori chuckled and used his chakra strings to fetch some lubricant from his desk. "what an obedient pet. Much unlike my precious Dei Chan" he opened the lubricant and poured some onto his fingers. He made sure they were evenly coated before pushing one inside the other's ass.

Drocell whimpered. Sasori just ignored this and began to kiss the other's back. "mm, you're so delicious" he chuckled and dragged his elegant blade like tongue down Drocell's back. The male below him shuddered and finally began thrusting back against the finger. The redhead grinned and thrust the other two fingers in, tired of dragging it out longer than it needed to be. Drocell groaned and tried to adjust to the fingers, but was not given a chance.

"hehe, your whimpers are cute too. That is one thing you and Dei Chan have in common." he began moving his fingers faster. Drocell panted slightly and thrust back, already accustomed to the pain. "oh? It doesn't hurt no more?"

"no, Master" Drocell shook his head. "maybe you and Dei Chan do differ. He may have a high pain tolerance, but when it comes to this," Sasori paused and grabbed the male's ass, "he's ever so sensitive~" he gave his fingers a particular hard thrust, making Drocell give a loud moan.

"alright, time for the real thing" Sasori grinned, removing his fingers. Once again, the lubricant was opened and poured. This time, all over Sasori's member. He hissed between clenched teeth as the coldness was rubbed on his throbbing member. "you ready, my beautiful puppet?~"

Drocell nodded eagerly and looked back at the puppet master. Sasori grinned and grabbed the male's hips in a bruising grip and thrust forward. Drocell let out a choked out scream. "too fast?" Sasori laughed, "my bad. I couldn't help myself~" he began thrusting in at a fast pace. "ahhh Master!" Drocell moaned, clenching the sheets beneath him. It hurt like hell!

"I think I might have tore your pretty little ass up" Sasori stated with a smirk, moving his finger to collect red liquid starting to run down Drocell's thighs. "I have a bad habit of doing that" Drocell moaned more, "Masterrr! Ahh! Harder!" the puppet cried out.

Sasori gave a look of surprise before it was replaced with a sexy grin. "such a masochist. You're clearly in pain, but you ask for harder?" the ginger nodded, "please Master! H-Harder!" the redhead wrapped his arms around Drocell's waist, rubbing his stomach, "since you were such a good puppet..." the ginger began to cry out louder as Sasori's hips slammed into him harder.

"mm, you're so tight down here, dont'cha know?" Sasori let out a moan that was mixed with a chuckle. He began to bite down on the flesh available to him. "ah! Yes Master!"

At this time, Deidara had just arrived at the base. "huh? Where is everybody, yeah?" he walked into the kitchen and saw Hidan stabbing himself in the head, well more in the ears. "Hidan, what the hell are you doing?" "WHAT?" Hidan yelled, "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Deidara covered his ears, "STOP YELLING, I CAN HEAR YOU!" "WHAT?" "**I SAID I CAN HEAR YOU, YEAH!**" "WHAT!" Deidara threw his hands in the hair, "forget it! You're completely useless!" with that said, Deidara stormed off. Hidan smirked, "works every time" he then began to stab himself more.

"stupid Hidan, yeah" Deidara muttered, walking towards his room. "I hope Master isn't on a mission." he turned down the hall and walked to his master's room. "oooh! Master! A-ah! Y-yessss don't stop!" Deidara's eyes went wide. "the fuck..." he opened the door slightly and peaked in. he gasped at the sight.

"Master Sasori..." he whispered. It was like a terrible car accident. So horrible that you don't wanna look, but you just can;t take your eyes off. "ah! M-Masterrrr~" their was deep chuckle, "you're enjoying this, huh?" Deidara swallowed hard and felt his nether regions begin to get warmer. _Am I actually getting turned on by this, yeah? _"ahh~ ooh Master!" the blonde heard a low moan which belonged to his master, and confirmed, _yup. I'm getting turned on by this. _

Sasori pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, striking the ginger's prostate. "MASTER!" Drocell screamed and arched his back. "again!" he kissed his shoulder and turned towards the door. "you can come in whenever you feel ready, Dei Chan~" he chuckled.

Their was a gasp and a small curse before the door opened and closed. Drocell tired his hardest to keep his eyes open and look at the person who just came in. but every time Sasori hit his prostate, he would see white. "did you really think you could hide from me, brat?" the blonde stared and licked his lips, "n-no..." Sasori smirked, "strip" Deidara nodded and stripped as fast as he could.

"Ma...Mas...MASTER!" Drocell screamed again, as he came. Sasori grunted and kept thrusting. "hehe, virgins." he chuckled once more, before coming inside the ginger's ass. "come here Dei Chan." he purred, pulling out of the other. Deidara did as told and sat at the foot of the bed, naked. "Dei Chan, meet Drocell. Drocell this is Deidara" Drocell, still panting, sat up and looked at the other. "it's a pleasure to meet you" he said, in a perfect monotone voice.

Deidara blinked, "Master...he's just like you..." Sasori laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "he's from the 1800's." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "so he's older than you, yeah?" Sasori shot him a dirty look, "just shut up already, you brat" Deidara smirked up at his master, "robbing the grave, tsk tsk. You should know better Master" "you should not disrespect your master, young Deidara"

Sasori smirked at the blonde and wrapped his arms around Drocell. "he listens better than you, brat" Deidara scowled. "Maybe I should keep him as one of my puppets. What do you think Drocell? Would you like to stay here" he grinned and kissed the other's cheek. "of course, Master. I would love to stay" Drocell smiled.

_Oh that's it, yeah. _Deidara's temper flared and he pushed the ginger out of the way and threw himself on the redhead, "Maaaaasterrrrr" he whined and rubbed himself against the older male. Drocell gave a surprised look, but did not make an effort to remove Deidara. He felt a small spark of unrecognizable emotion inside him. It wasn't a pleasant spark either. Sasori chuckled and pushed the blonde off. "brat, be nice. You have to share"

Deidara crossed his arms and pouted, "don't wanna and don't have to, yeah" Sasori wound his finger's in Deidara's hair and gave it a harsh tug. "brat stop being a brat" Drocell felt himself move closer and an arm was placed around his waist. "I wouldn't mind a threesome" Sasori smirked. Deidara blushed, "but I don't even know him!" "so? I didn't either"

The blonde gave Sasori a look, "Master, I really don't think you care. If their good enough you'll just bring them back to the base and fuck them, yeah" this wasn't the first time this has happened.

Sasori just shrugged, "well if you don't want to join, me and Drocell could always just go again." Deidara immediately climbed onto Sasori's lap, "fine, you win for now" the redhead chuckled and kissed the blonde roughly. Drocell whimpered at no contact and was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Deidara then pouted, "Masterrr" he whined.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde's hips, pushed him off his lap and tugged his hair until the blonde's face was at his crotch. Deidara smirked and got the idea. He took the limp cock in his hand and began rubbing it. Sasori let out a small grunt and bit down on Drocell's lip. "ah~" Sasori took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside the ginger's mouth.

Below, Deidara was now taking Sasori's now hard member in his mouth. Sasori put a hand on the blonde's head, giving him a push forward. Deidara snorted and rolled his eyes, before sucking hard and running his tongue around the head, teasingly. The redhead let out a content sigh and disconnected his and Drocell's lips.

"get down there and help him" Sasori smirked, pushing Drocell to the floor. The puppet nodded and sat next to Deidara. The blonde tsk'ed in annoyance but moved over and began licking the hardened organ instead of sucking. Drocell mimicked his movements, but instead kissed the length.

Sasori groaned and threw his head back. Damn did this feel great. Deidara licked around the head and inside the slit teasingly, before he took it in his mouth and started sucking again. Drocell moved lower and began to lap at the redhead's sensitive area. "mm, that's it..." he moaned. Deidara closed his eyes and sucked harder. He loved it when his master moaned. It usually meant he was doing good, but now he couldn't tell if it was him or Drocell giving the redhead the most pleasure. This made him slightly jealous. Stupid puppet.

The redhead couldn't help but thrust into the blonde's hot mouth causing the unprepared Deidara to choke slightly. But he didn't stop Sasori and just let him continue. Drocell began kissing Sasori's thighs. The puppet master gripped Deidara's hair and pulled him off, before coming over both, Deidara and Drocell's faces.

The ginger blinked while Deidara laughed and licked it up off his lips. "you're a bitch, Master. It's gonna be a pain to have to wash cum out of my hair again, yeah" Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde briefly. "mm, hey Dei Chan~" _so now I'm Dei Chan, yeah? _"what do you want, Master?"

Sasori laughed, "you're the bitch Dei Chan. Any ways, we fit quite a few things up your firm little ass before, haven't we?" Deidara thought for a moment, "I think so...why?" the redhead grinned and looked over at Drocell before looking at the blonde again. Deidara stared for a bit before finally catching on, "oh heelllll no! No!" the blonde shook his head. "too bad"

Sasori grabbed the blonde and threw him on the bed. Deidara struggled and tried to get out of Sasori's grip. "oh dear Droccy~ it seems Dei Chan is making a fuss. Mind getting that thread over there for your Master?" Drocell bowed slightly, "yes Master" he moved over to the redhead's desk and grabbe dthe thread just as Sasori told him too. "thanks Droccy" he kissed his cheek and pulled on the thread,chuckling evilly.

"when I break free I swear I'm going to blow your ass up, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he still struggled after being tied to the bed. "ninja thread. Best invention in the world. Funny, Suna seems to make the best kind too" he smirked, grabbing a blind fold. "and Iwa knows how to make great blindfolds~" "Sasori no blindfolds!" Deidara yelled. "tsk. What a cute little angry brat, alright no blindfolds"

Drocell stared at the naked and bound blonde. "am I going to be tied too, Master?" Sasori shook his head, "you and me gonna rape, I mean forcefully make love to this beautiful blonde" "Master! Don't act like it's not rape! I know that's your hidden fetish, yeah!"

The redhead shrugged, "rape is fun, what can I say? Come on Droccy, let's have some fun~" "yes Master"

"first," Sasori turned the blonde around so his ass was up. "punishment, for being a bad brat" he simply stated, grabbing something from under the bed and cracking it against his hand. Deidara's blood ran cold. "oh no no no no no!" Sasori chuckled and looked over at Drocell, "you should probably get one of these too. Uke's tend to go bad sometimes" he smacked the blonde's ass with the riding crop. "ah! Master!" Deidara whined.

"okey here's how you do this" he said as if teaching a class. "first you give them a light smack" he whipped the blonde again. Deidara cried out and wriggled about. "then, you get a bit harder" a louder crack was made as he whipped Deidara again. "and finally, you go hard" his glare hardened at the blonde and the loudest cracking sound was made as he repetitively whipped Deidara. "M-Ma-Master! Pl-Pleaseee stopppppp!" Deidara cried out as the fifteenth strike was made. Sasori paused for a moment and rubbed Deidara's cheek affectionately, "hush, Dei Chan. We're almost at nineteen"

"see you give them as many whips as their age." Drocell nodded and looked over at the blonde. He felt a ache in his chest, feeling sad? For the blonde.

Once again the whips started. Each crack getting louder and harder. "MASTER!" Deidara screamed, tears spilling over as the nineteenth whips was delivered. "p-p-please st-stop! N-n-no...m-more!" Drocell gave the blonde another look. As he recalled Master had said Deidara had a high pain tolerance...but. He turned his head back to Sasori who was now walking towards the blonde. "have you learned you're lesson, Dei Chan?"

Deidara nodded shakily. "good" Sasori smiled and kissed him almost gently, wiping his sexy little tears away. "come'mere Droccy" Sasori slurred ass he ran his tongue over Deidara's lips. The blonde let him in and rubbed his tongue against the older's.

The ginger walked to his master as told and waited. When Sasori pulled away, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked at Drocell, "up" he said, getting on the bed. Drocell got onto the bed and stared at the blonde's reddened ass. "poor brat" Sasori smiled and rubbed his ass, "sit up Dei Chan" the blonde swallowed and sat down, trying to avoid the discomfort. "Now Droccy, since you're new, I will let you choose. Back or front?"

Drocell blinked, confused. Deidara rolled his eyes and kissed Sasori's ear nibbling gently, "Master...can't you be in front, I wanna see your face, yeah" the redhead smirked, "now now Dei Chan, it's up to our guest, but the back would be easier. Drocell get behind Deidara" Drocell nodded and crawled over to behind the blonde. The blonde glared lightly at Sasori, "you better treat me like a fucking princess, for letting some random guy fuck me, yeah" Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde, "quiet"

"alright, Droccy, just watch me then when I say _when_ you thrust in, kay?" Drocell nodded. Sasori kissed the blonde's neck and grabbed his hips, moving his arousal near the blonde's ass. "you're not gonna prepare me, yeah?" Sasori scoffed, "I don't wanna wait any more, my erection is so fuckin' bad it's starting to hurt" Deidara rolled his eyes and smashed their lips together. Sasori kissed back and thrust in. the blonde bit the redhead's lip and tried to contain his scream.

The ginger behind the blonde, stared and without realizing it, began to rub himself to ease the pain. Sasori noticed this and chuckled still thrusting hard, trying to get the blonde prepared for more. "M-Master..." Deidara whined. "alright Drocell" Sasori motioned for him to start. Drocell nodded and lined himself up before waiting to get in rhythm with his Master. Deidara's eyes widened as he felt another length push its way inside him. "AHH!" he screamed and held the wires tightly, that it was starting to cut his wrists.

The redhead feeling some sympathy for his partner, used his chakra strings to bring a kunia over to him and cut the strings. Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around Sasori, "i-it hurts!" Sasori, still thrusting, moved Deidara's hair back and kissed his burning cheeks. Drocell's face contorted in pleasure. Not was it unbelievably tight inside the blonde, but the redhead's length was rubbing against his own, causing more pleasure. Sasori was feeling the same, "f-fuck mm"

Deidara still held tightly onto Sasori. "damn it! L-Lucky bastards" he whined, thrusting down on their lengths. Sasori chuckled and kissed his neck, "you'll enjoy it soon. We both know this" "shut up!"

Deidara knew Sasori was right. He could already start to feel the pleasure burn in the pit of his stomach. The fire was fueled even more when one of them struck his prostate. Deidara gasped loudly and moved down, trying to feel the intensity again. "there~" he moaned. Sasori gave Drocell a look and Drocell nodded. They both started picking up the speed and went harder. "ahh! Master!" Deidara moaned thrusting down on to two males.

Sasori began to kiss and nip at the blonde neck. Drocell did the same on the other side, kissing and sucking. Deidara groaned. His Master being rough and Drocell being gentle was almost overwhelming. "mm, m-more, yeah!" the blonde grabbed either Sasori's or Drocell's hand and placed it on his arousal. "pleaseee yeah" he whined thrusting harder. The hand on cock tightened and began to move up and down. "ah yessss!" he moaned and grinded down, showing how much he was loving it.

The redhead hissed and gripped the blonde's hips, thrusting harder. Drocell buried his face into Deidara's neck moving his hand faster. "wahh! I'm going to cum!~" the blonde cried, trying to move harder. Sasori watched the blonde and smirked. His face was flushed red and a small trail of drool running down his cheek. "moreee! Ahhh!" the two males both gave a hard thrust which caused the blonde to go wide eyed and cum all over the redhead. "MASTERRRR!" he moaned loudly. Drocell groaned and came inside, not use to the tightness. Sasori, however, kept thrusting before he eventually came.

Deidara shuddered as he was filled again. Drocell pulled out slowly and looked the blonde over. Sasori gave Deidara what seemed like a sweet kiss and pulled out. The blonde whimpered and fell back, exhausted. Sasori smirked, "alrighty, time to get dress Droccy. Gotta send you home before we mess up the future. Plus, you gotta show them who's the real master, eh?"

Drocell frowned, "but you said I was a puppet... and puppets do not have penises" Sasori rubbed his chin, "true...hm wait a sec." he said before disappearing into a small closet like room. About a minute later, he came out with a ring. "when ever you wear this, you'll turn into a human again. Don't wair it all the time though, it might kill ya" Drocell nodded. "alright, see you again, Droccy~" he made a few hand signs and the puppet disappeared.

"come'mere" Deidara mumbled already under the blankets. Sasori sighed and went over to the bed and got under the blankets also. "you know this is my bed, right?" Deidara nodded and cuddled into Sasori's warm chest. "hey Master..." the redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde, "yes, Deidara?"

A thick silence filled the air until Deidara finally gathered enough courage to ask, "do you love me, yeah?" Sasori's eyebrow's raised and he scoffed quietly, "don't be stupid, brat" was all the redhead said before closing his eyes. Deidara frowned and went to sleep saddened. Sasori cracked an eye open and kissed Deidara's forhead, "of course I love you...I just don't know if I can get the courage to tell you... he scoffed at himself and sighed, "night Dei Chan" he whispered before falling asleep.

_**Lookie! Another Christmas present from Haden! Hope you liked! First time writing a threesome! It was hard =_=; but anii ways im tireed so...night! LOVE YU GUYS!**_


End file.
